The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEOE08149’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in July 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany. The female parent was an un-named Osteospermum plant (unpatented), while the male parent was ‘FlowerPower Sunrise’ (unpatented) Osteospermum plant, with light yellow inflorescences. The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in Spring 2006. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in Spring 2006.
The new cultivar was created in 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over a two and one-half year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in Switzerland on Aug. 5, 2008. ‘KLEOE08149’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.